Among the prior practices in the art of producing rapidly-dissolving, powdered drink mixes, there have been numerous attempts to convert sucrose, usually the major ingredient of these mixes, into a physical form which is more rapidly soluble than conventional sucrose crystals. An example of these techniques is U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,293 to Numi. It is also known in the beverage art to apply this technique to a total beverage mix wherein, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,053 to Japilise et al, both sugar and flavor base are jointly combined into a physical form which is rapidly soluble.
Unfortunately any of the aforementioned prior art techniques include the use of specialized crystallization and/or drying techniques. It has not heretofore been possible to produce a rapidly dissolving beverage mix utilizing common food ingredients and simple mixing steps which are familiar and available to the average manufacturer of powdered beverage mixes.